


Помолчи со мной

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, slightly psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: О молчании, разговорах и несостоявшемся исследовании.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Помолчи со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Телепатия»

Баки думает, что мысли Стива подобны мазкам света, ложащимся на холст. Он не всегда может понять, что видит у Стива в голове. И уж совсем неправы те, кто думает, что там устав, или конституция, или еще какой-то свод правил. Там стремительный поток, который выносит Баки наверх, когда тот тонет.

Стиву кажется, что мысли Баки очень вещественны. У них есть плотность и тяжесть. Одни обвивают тебя веревками и прижимают к земле: это грустные мысли и тяжелые воспоминания, о Гидре, об одиночестве. А другие служат опорой, к ним можно прислониться, как к надежному плечу. Они приподнимают Стива вверх, когда его готова захлестнуть волна собственной печали, и не дают захлебнуться. 

Конечно, что-то просто срикошетило им в головы во время очередной разборки, на этот раз – с кем-то вроде демонов из преисподней. Похоже, в аду случился небольшой демографический кризис, и самые жалкие отщепенцы решили мигрировать в поисках лучшей доли. Само собой, они полезли из канализации, ведь всем известно, что канализация и есть прямой путь в преисподнюю. И вот их оружие, алые лучи, почему-то оказалось не смертельным, но произвело необратимые изменения в мозгах у Баки и Стива.

Но оба в глубине души уверены, что срикошетило в них гораздо раньше, когда-то в Бруклине. И изменения необратимы. 

В общем, теперь они читают мысли друг друга, и у обоих большой соблазн совсем отвернуться от внешнего мира, потому что за этой игрой ума, цвета и света можно наблюдать бесконечно. Можно бесконечно плыть в своих мыслях, отраженных в мыслях другого, переплетающихся с твоими. Можно изобрести новое искусство, недоступное никому из прочих на этой Земле, – когда ты вплетаешь свою мысль, как прядь, между мыслями своего друга, и они ложатся единым идеальным полотном. Еще одну пускаешь контрапунктом поперек, и от нее начинают разбегаться контрастные круги: это ты подал другому новую идею, и она преломляется в его сознании. 

Сейчас голова Баки лежит у Стива на коленях, и тот перебирает его длинные волосы с таким задумчивым видом, будто не понимает, когда они так отросли. 

Сосредоточившись, Баки видит свое лицо, отраженное в сознании Стива. Видит, как сквозь усталую маску с жесткими складками у губ проступают его молодые черты. Как более светлый вихор топорщится сквозь сегодняшние почти черные пряди.

– Мне кажется, они боялись приближаться ко мне с ножницами. А может, были уверены, что с этой прической и черной краской на лице я не узнаю себя в зеркале. 

Слова по-прежнему нужны им. Ведь произнося их, ты делаешь выбор, окончательно фиксируя мысль. Пока она еще вилась у тебя в голове, она вполне могла превратиться в свою противоположность. А произнесенная вслух, запечатывает принятое решение.

Ночь. Часть суток, когда пространства нет, а есть только время. Ведь темноту вокруг не окинуть взглядом, не измерить на глаз. А время идет – вместе с их неторопливым движением, с размеренными толчками тел, обвивших друг друга. Идёт, толкаясь стрелками в будущее и каждый раз отодвигая его еще на одну секунду. Сердце стучит о сердце. Стив скользит внутри Баки, вперед, вперед, словно стараясь стать к нему ближе еще на один миллиметр. 

Они оба чувствуют приближение оргазма, своего и другого, и эти волны, соединяясь, становятся выше, бегут быстрее. Слишком быстро.

Чтобы Стив продержался чуть дольше, Баки иногда начинает представлять для него какие-нибудь смешные картинки, вообще не в тему. Сэм с крыльями как у бабочки шевелит хоботком, опуская его в бокал с виски, а потом нарезает в небе пьяные круги. Мультяшный Тор, гоняющийся за Локи, как Том за Джерри, и доска за доской разносящий молотом нарисованный домик. Наташа… Нет, Наташа не из тех, кто позволит выставить себя в смешном свете, даже мысленно. 

Стив просто падает на него и ржет, а потом, отдышавшись, начинает сначала. 

И Баки чувствует, как Стив движется в нем, там, внизу. И одновременно – здесь, вверху, где-то внутри его черепа, рывками движется желание, и нежными прикосновениями – стремление Стива сделать ему хорошо. А души их тихо лежат где-то посередине, одна в другой. 

И когда они кончают, Стива трясет, Баки кричит, запрокидывая голову, а души все так же спокойны, и им хорошо.

Утро. По утрам они иногда навещают Старка в его лаборатории. Тот пытается тоже залезть к ним в мозги. Не то чтобы у него получается, но воздух в комнате пестрит диаграммами и схемами, пляшут зубцы энцефалограмм. Кажется, Старка немного бесит то, как они общаются взглядами. Что невозможно услышать, о чем они говорят.

Хотя на самом деле это часто просто «Мы сегодня вечером что-нибудь смотрим?» или «Черт, опять протерлись кроссовки, может, все-таки бегать помедленнее?».

Сегодня утро какое-то особенно тихое. Они едут в лифте и слушают, как где-то слегка рокочет его мотор. И как осенний ветер швыряет листву в стены Башни. 

Тони привычно цепляет на них электроды – точнее, на Баки направляет их дистанционно, иначе тот бы не позволил – и быстрыми движениями разворачивает в воздухе показатели. Так крупье в казино мечет карты на стол. Но, похоже, козырей у него как не было, так и нет. Более того, часть карт явно исчезла.

– Эй, с вами всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает он. – Что-то мне кажется, ваш третий глаз наконец закрылся. Вы по-прежнему слышите друг друга?

– А когда мы друг друга не слышали, – смеется Стив. 

Впрочем, тесты действительно показывают, что действие красного луча, видимо, прекратилось. Похоже, Тони одновременно и разочарован, и наконец успокоился. По крайней мере, его больше не будет мучить неразрешимая загадка. 

Стив пожимает плечами: «Не думаю, что мы так много потеряли».

Баки в ответ приподнимает бровь: «А когда я с тобой спорил!» 

Они идут к двери, и Стив слегка кивает куда-то на юго-юго-восток: «По пиву?»

Баки улыбается: «Только сначала прогуляться».

В длящемся молчании хорошо слышно, как постукивают по экрану пальцы Тони: он пишет Пеппер, что ему немедленно надо ее увидеть. 

Стив и Баки закрывают за собой дверь.


End file.
